


I'm Still Standing

by JustAStarWarsGirl



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStarWarsGirl/pseuds/JustAStarWarsGirl
Summary: Summary: This my submission for @tilltheendwilliwrite‘s 6K Challenge.  I chose Elton John’s “I’m Still Standing”. This story tells the tale of how the song brought an original character, Mia Rivers, and Steve Rogers together.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I broke this up into 3 smaller parts, so I could try my hand at something a little longer. It’s my first OFC fic so I’m a little nervous! The story takes place in an Avengers AU, post Civil War, in a universe where the events of Infinity War and EndGame did not take place. The Avengers, in my state of denial, have all happily reconciled and are moving on with their lives while working at the Tower or the Compound. 
> 
> Warnings: Nothing in this part. Maybe some bad Canadian humour and definitely Canadian spelling, but I am Canadian, so it’s allowed.

**“You could never know what it's like**

**Your blood like winter freezes just like ice**

**And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you**

**You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use”**

Mia belted the Elton John song at the top of her lungs as she danced around the apartment with a second bottle of her favourite wine in her hand. She’d cried, stormed, drank and raged for the last couple of hours against Colin, the man she’d given up everything for. The man she had left a great job for. The man she had planned to move in with just six months ago. The man she left Canada for. COLIN: the man she had walked in on as he was getting a blow job from someone who was not Mia.

She lifted the wine bottle up to her mouth for another glorious swig, only to realize it was empty. As the chorus played, she sang her way into the small kitchen searching for another bottle of, well anything, to drown her sorrows, rage, and disappointment in.

All she knew was that she was tired of crying over him. She’d moved all the way across two countries after leaving a job she loved in the heart of Vancouver, had applied for and received permission to work in the States, and had been prepared to plan a future with that butthead. They met the last year of university and had kept in touch for several years after. Then three years ago, they had reconnected at a conference in Las Vegas and clicked. Three years she had given him. Three years of her life flying to Toronto to meet him for weekends, of spending summers in New York with him. Three years of Facetime and texting. A year-long process of hunting down a good job here with great wages and benefits, all while getting permission to work and live in the U.S. She should have known something was up when he hadn’t wanted her to move in right away. Now, after a month of tears and despair, she was just angry and ready to move on.

_ This is a great song, _  Mia thought to herself, as it repeated on her stereo. _ But I really should’ve picked more wine up on the way home. _

**“And did you think this fool could never win**

**Well look at me, I'm coming back again**

**I got a taste of love in a simple way**

**And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away”**

she continued to sing along as she dug in the cupboard for the bottle of Apple Crown her parents had sent as a “Welcome to Your New Home” present.  _ Maybe I should just go back home, _ she pondered.  _ I could see if I can get my job back. I could grovel. I could beg. Oh god, I’d have to move in with my parents. Nope, not happening. _

Groaning, Mia gently started banging her head against the wall, trying to figure out what she could do. She loved her new job and had already made some good friends. She loved living in Brooklyn, had a fabulous small apartment, and was finally doing something outside of her norm for the first time in her life. She didn’t want to go home.

_ How drunk am I? _ Mia suddenly wondered. She kept gently banging her head but could swear she heard a loud knocking sound. Suddenly, she stopped punishing her forehead, turned off Sir Elton, and listened. Sure enough, there was a banging coming from her door. Startled, Mia looked down, made she sure had actually changed into pants when she got home and went to the door.

“Oh thank god,” the very large, good looking man sighed as she opened the door a crack . “It stopped.”

“Excuse me?” Mia asked, attempting to give the blond, blue-eyed male her most affronted look.

“That song has been playing for 45 minutes on repeat. I can’t take it anymore. You are still standing. You are standing better than you’ve ever been. You and only you are the master of picking up the pieces of your life and you are a true survivor. You have a great voice, but just please don’t sing it again. I am begging you.” The stranger complained as he looked down at her in desperation.

Mia tried hard not to laugh, but couldn’t help the smile that escaped. Suddenly horrified, she realized how late it was, and her stereo had been cranked a little loudly. “Oh crap! Sorry. Things have been...rough and I needed a little motivation to get over the butthead, I mean, my ex. I’ll keep it down, honest.” she apologized.  “Seriously, I am really very sorry, Mr. You Must Be My Neighbor or a Very Concerned Stranger.”

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” the big blond introduced himself, giving Mia an amused smile. “I live across the hall from you, in 408, with my roommate and best friend, James. I haven’t seen you around the building before? You new here?”

Mia looked up at her neighbour, “I moved here a few months ago. New job, so I’ve been working a lot of overtime, and when I wasn’t I was with the idiot ex, which didn’t really give me time to meet anyone in the building. But that’s all changed.”

“Uh oh. Is he the reason for the song?” Steve asked. “And uh, the empty bottle in your hand?”

Mia blushed, saying, “Yeah. I guess I needed to feel like I could get over him and was tired of being sad and angry at the situation. Time to ‘pick up the pieces’ and all that jazz. Sorry for the noise, Mr. Rogers. I’ll keep it down.”

“Hey, I think everyone’s been there, Miss Sings Loudly with a Beautiful Voice. But thanks for keeping it down. Work has been...hectic lately and James and I are beat. Oh, and it’s Steve, not Mr. Rogers.” Steve replied, giving Mia an understanding smile.

“It’s Mia. Amelia Rivers actually, from the wilds of Canada, but my friends call me Mia. I’m really sorry again, Steve. I should probably pop a couple of Advil and hit the hay. Good night! I hope to see you and your boyfriend James around!” she hurriedly waved to Steve as she closed the door.

“BEST friend, he’s not my...”. Steve tried to explain as the door shut. “boyfriend.”   _ That was unexpected, _ he thought as he headed back to his and Bucky’s place.   _ I didn’t think I’d meet someone so cute behind that singing.  _


	2. I'm Still Standing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story tells the tale of how this song brought Mia Rivers and Steve Rogers together. Mia keeps singing Elton John and not realizing who her neighbour is. Steve debates talking to Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my story for @tilltheendwilliwrite‘s 6K Challenge. This takes place in an Avengers AU, post Civil War, but I’ve chosen to believe that after a few years, they all forgave each other and worked together without Inifity War or Endgame happening. Yes, I am in denial. 
> 
> Warnings: Nothing in this part. maybe some bad Canadian humour and definitely Canadian spelling, but I am Canadian, so it’s allowed.

**“And did you think this fool could never win**

**Well look at me, I'm coming back again**

**I got a taste of love in a simple way**

**And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

**Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah”**

“Oh, no,” Steve groaned as he walked down the hall towards his apartment a week later. He had spent time over the last few days thinking about the cute, curvy redhead who lived across the hall from him. Bucky had asked a dozen questions about the singing once Steve had gotten home the night he met Mia. However, once he’d figured out that the person behind the music had piqued Steve’s interest, Sam had been told and the teasing had begun.

So Steve had avoided her a bit, hoping she was getting over the butthead ex and praying that Bucky and Sam would stop nudging Steve to talk to her or “run” into her at the building. But since that song was currently being blared from her apartment, Steve figured he should do something. But what? He stopped in front of her door and listened to Mia belting the tune out at the top of her lungs, all while he went over his options: ask her to turn it down and see if she was okay or maybe just turn around and go be teased by his friends for running away from the pretty girl.

After about 2 minutes of debating with himself, Steve went to the door intending to knock. Suddenly, the music stopped, and the door flew open, revealing Mia, dressed in a cute, blue gingham swing dress, with her red hair loosely curled and pinned up.

“Steve! Oh god, tell me my music wasn’t bugging you! I went over to your place and knocked. No one answered, so I assumed you weren’t home. God, you weren’t sleeping, were you?” Mia rambled, hoping she hadn’t bothered her newish, very cute neighbour again.

“No, no. You didn’t. I was just getting in, and well, when I heard the song again, I thought I’d check to see if you were ok. I mean, last time you seemed sort of...well...drunk and I wanted to make sure the ex hadn’t done anything to bother you again.” Steve explained, hoping that he wasn’t blushing as much as he felt he was.

“Oh god, that’s so sweet, Steve! Are you sure you aren’t Canadian? Sorry, joking! Thanks, neighbour, but I’m okay.” Mia tried to reassure him, as she patted him on the arm. “I just found out that the idiot ex was going to be at my friend’s party tonight so I needed to sort of psyche myself up for it. Convince myself that I don’t need him, and I’m okay and all that stuff. You know?”

Steve smiled down at where Mia’s arm rested on his. “Sure, I guess I can understand. I mean, my last relationship ended when our career paths went in a different direction”  _ You know, when you went on the run from the law and basically hid for years from Sharon, _ he thought to himself.

“That stinks, Steve, seriously. But hey, you found someone again, right? James is a lucky guy! You moved on, so I have to believe there’s hope for me!” She stopped as her cell started to ring. “Sorry, Steve, but that’s my ride! I better go. Promise there’ll be no more Elton John playing tonight. Honest! Hey, I hope I get to meet James soon! Night!”

“Have fun!” Steve called back as Mia rushed down the hall to the elevator. She quickly waved back at him, and gave him one of her dazzling smiles. Steve just stood there staring at her as she left for the night.  _ Hang on, what did she mean I found someone again? _ He wondered.  _ James is a lucky guy? Does she mean Bucky?  _ After a couple of minutes, he shook his head cluing in that Mia thought he and Bucky were a couple.  _ I’m going to have to fix that assumption, _ he realized.  _ Before she runs into Bucky and Sam. _

* * *

_ Why, oh why, do the good ones have to be taken or in a happy relationship with another man?  _ Mia wondered as she sat at a booth in her friend’s favourite pub.  _ Seriously, who comes to check on a neighbour you’ve meet once after that neighbour has disturbed you. Oh, wait. I know who. Steve. Cutie pie, sweetheart, blue-eyed wonder, Steve Rogers. _

“Okay, Mia. Spill it. Why do you keep grinning over here?” Caroline, Mia’s oldest New York friend, slid into the booth across from her. Mia looked at her friend, and tried to wipe the silly, Steve inspired smile from her face.

“It’s nothing, Caro, honest. Just me, having a good time, watching the idiot make a fool of himself.” Mia answered as she kept an eye on her ex, who was currently lurking at the bar shooting looks her direction.

“Nope. I don’t buy it.” Caroline grinned, as she poked Mia in the arm. “You’ve had the same dopey look for the last couple of days, and I want to know why. I mean, I’ve known you for the last six months, and the whole time you were with you know who, you didn’t have that look on your face. Not once.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing. I’ve just...umm...been thinking about the future. That’s all. And why is Colin here tonight?” Mia gave her friend her whole attention.

“He was invited before you guys broke up. Before the incident, you know? I asked Aaron to uninvite him, but he didn’t. I couldn’t figure out why at first, but I think Colin convinced Aaron that he wants to talk to you. I mean, look at him. He’s been trying to get your attention all night.” Caroline pointed to Colin at the bar. Mia glanced over to see him shoot her a tentative smile, wink and a wave.

“Nope. Nope. No. Not happening.” Mia assured Caroline. “I have no intention of talking to him tonight. We talked a few days ago over the phone, and he assured me that the rest of my stuff would be in my possession in a couple of days. I’m not going back. I’m moving forward.”

Caroline leaned forward on the table as she said, “That’s incredibly positive of you, Mia. I mean, if Aaron cheated on me, I’d want to rip his heart out with a spoon and feed it to the crows in the park for at least 6 months or so. But it’s only been, what, a month and you’re looking forward. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know. I still hate that he did it, and I don’t know if I will ever fully forgive him, but, I don’t know. It got me to leave home and my safety net, and I really love a lot about my life here. I just...I don’t want to be a rage monster all the time.” Mia continued, “Don’t get me wrong, I have cried and raged. I even got drunk a few nights ago when Elton John and I had a ‘Time to Move On’ party.”

“Oh god. You and Elton John are a force to be reckoned with. What did you do?” Caroline chuckled.

“I may have been drinking white wine while singing along to my favourite. I guess I had it on repeat and annoyed my neighbour. He’s a nice guy. Sweet, you know?” Mia commented, as the silly smile started again on her face.

“Amelia Rivers!” Caroline exclaimed. “Have you met someone who interests you already? I am shocked. I am stunned. Hell, I’m impressed!”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Mia assured Caroline. “Steve’s just a nice guy who I annoyed. He lives with his boyfriend, James. I think he said boyfriend, not partner. I can’t remember. Besides, if you saw him, you would know he wouldn’t be interested in me. I mean, he’s blonde, has these beautiful blue eyes that are insane, and he’s really nicely built, you know? But honestly, he’s sweet, just seems like a good human. Trustworthy aura and all that. Hey, he even checked up on me tonight when he heard my music playing again. Steve Rogers is simply my nice neighbour.”

“STEVE ROGERS??” Caroline shrieked as she heard Mia say his name. “Mia, how did you not recognize Steve Rogers? He’s...that’s...he was Captain America before he retired.”

Mia stared at Caroline in shock. She had thought Steve looked a little familiar, but thought that was from seeing him around the building and not because he was a celebrity or an ex-Avenger or anything. She blushed when she remembered how she first met him. 

“Oh god,” she groaned. “He must think I’m an idiot. How could I not recognize him? Although I mean, I'm not from here, so I don’t pay that much attention to who is saving the world and all that. I’m just thankful the world is saved, you know? It’s not like he’s a big Canadian deal like Nelvana or Captain Canuck, but still…Good work, Mia.” She dropped her head onto the table and groaned again.

“Ummm, Mia, I also think you may be wrong about his lifestyle choices.” Caroline tried to comfort her friend as she reached over and patted Mia’s head. “Steve Rogers retired from active duty, passing the mantle of Captain America to his friend, Sam Wilson. When he stepped down as Cap, he said it was to help his oldest friend, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes adjust to civilian life. There was a whole statement and everything. I mean, he still works with the Avengers, but not the fighting stuff, you know. Now you, my friend, are living across the hall from two bona fide superhero friends, not a superhero supercouple.”

“Oh god, Caro. What do I do?” Mia moaned as she leaned back in the padded booth. “I didn’t even recognize him, and he’s this amazing, world-saving guy. Ugh. Even if I did like him and happened to think he has the nicest eyes and is a big sweetie, someone like him wouldn’t ever be into someone like-”

“Don’t you dare say what you are going to say, Mia. I will get seriously pissed off if you say you wouldn’t be enough for him.” Caroline stood up, looked at Mia, and firmly stated. “Steve Rogers retired so that he could have some sort of anonymity and normalcy, and you gave him that. You didn’t fawn all over him, you didn’t make a big deal about him and chances are, he probably appreciated that. And just so you know, you are one gorgeous human being, so get any negative thoughts out of your head. Just because Colin, the 5 minute wonder, cheated on you is not a statement on you.  You are a curvy woman with a killer smile, a personality as big as Canada, and I, for one, would love to have that hair of yours. When you see Steve Rogers next time, just be you. You’re the person who picked up her life after moving across the continent for a guy who didn’t deserve you. You didn’t slink back home, you went on and you're kicking ass. You’re the person who is still smiling after everything. You, my friend, are awesome.”

Mia looked at Caroline with a huge smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. She stood up, hugged her friend, and cheekily asked, “Cause I’m still standing?”


	3. I'm Still Standing Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's ex makes an appearance as does Bucky and Sam. There is some slight stalkerish behaviour exposed and a couple of swear words (but nothing major).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm fairly new to writing and I appreciate you giving my story a chance.

**Once I never could hope to win**

**You starting down the road leaving me again**

**The threats you made were meant to cut me down**

**And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

**You know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

Elton sang in Mia’s ears as she made her way down the street with her arms full of grocery bags. Taking the bus or a cab would have been easier, but after finishing up at work early and seeing the gorgeous weather outside, she felt the need to move. She was dwelling on the revelations from Caroline’s pub party on the weekend and was trying to figure out how to talk to neighbour Steve without seeming like an ignorant hick from the North. Mia really wanted to apologize to him for her blunders but wasn’t sure if she should.  So for now, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and she was in a fabulous mood.

Humming along to her tunes, Mia was startled when someone suddenly stepped out in front of her. She took off her sunglasses and found Colin standing there with his “I’m not impressed” look directed towards her. Sighing, she paused her playlist and mentally prepared herself to convince him once and for all, that she was done with him.

“Mia,” he began, in a demanding tone. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour? I know you are usually home from work by 5:30, and it’s almost 6:30. I also know you left early since I called your office to see what time you left at and-”

“Stop!” Mia loudly interrupted Colin’s tirade. “You did what? You’re tracking me and my movements? Colin, that’s sounding like stalkerish behaviour, and trust me, I have no qualms about going to the cops for a restraining order if you really are keeping tabs on me. We. Are. Done.”

“I’m worried about you, Mia,” Colin tried to sound comforting as he reached out to pat her arm in a condescending manner. “You’re still so new to the city and you don’t really know anyone. I love you. We were meant to be together since school. I know I messed up with Shannon, but it was nothing. She… She came onto me and-”

“ENOUGH!” Mia shouted at him, stepping back some more and struggling with her grocery bags. “I am done, butthe-sorry, Colin! This is over. You made your decision. You and I are not going to happen. We are not ‘meant to be together’. The only thing made to be together is popcorn and butter. Maybe chocolate chips and mint ice cream too, but us? No, never, not happening. Stop pretending you’re worried about me. I’m fine. Excellent, actually. I have good friends, I’m meeting new people and-”

“What new people?” Colin demanded, as he took a menacing step in Mia’s direction. “Are you dating someone already? Tell me, Mia? Who the hell is he?”

“Actually, she’s met me, and no, we’re not dating. Not yet.” a deep voice broke in. Turning around, Mia saw Steve and two other rather large men standing on the steps of the building. While the two strangers looked at Mia and Colin with concern, Steve’s expression was one of tightly controlled anger.

Colin took a step back, appeared to gather his courage and growled, “And just who the hell are you?”

Steve took a step closer to Mia, pointed to her bags questioningly and gave her a shy smile that melted her heart. She passed him some of her bags and he handed them to one of his friends. “Better?” He murmured to her. She nodded, and smiled up at him. “I’m ex-Captain Steve Rogers, and these are my friends, James Barnes and Sam Wilson. Now who the hell are you and why are you bothering Miss Rivers?”

“Miss Rivers is  **my** girlfriend, and this is none of your business,” Colin grumbled.

Mia scoffed. “Try again, butthead. And no, I am not apologizing for it this time. I’m your ex-girlfriend.” She looked up at Steve. “This is the one, Steve. The one I told you about, the whole reason we met. Apparently, he thinks checking up on me at work and waiting for me at home are normal behaviours for an ex. I was about to explain to him again that my life is none of his concern and that if he continues this behaviour, I will be slapping a restraining order on his behind.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Steve’s friend James commented as he slowly descended the stairs. “If I see his face around here again, I will be more than happy to assist his ass out of here.”

“Ditto.” growled Sam, as he scowled at Colin.

“Get in line, you two,” Steve mumbled. “I get dibs.” Mia looked up at Steve again, telling her heart to stop pounding. She was still wondering if she’d heard his ‘not yet’ comment correctly.

Colin took another step away from Bucky, almost tripping into the street. “Bucky Barnes? Like The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes? Right. I’m going. Honest, I won’t come back. I...I … I'm sorry, Mia. I won’t bug you again.” He hastily retreated down the street without looking back.

“Ha! That was fun!” Steve’s other friend laughed as he came down to slap Bucky on the back. “Steve, keep this one around! I like her. She probably would have hit that jerk with one of these bags and concussed him if you hadn’t spoken up.”

Mia blushed, suddenly feeling shy and a little overwhelmed by the three men around her. “Thank you so much for stepping in, Steve. You really didn’t need to, but it meant a lot. And you two,” she said as she turned to his friends putting her hand on her chest, “thank you as well! My heroes! Saving this slightly distressed damsel. Here, let me take those groceries back and I’ll let you get on your way. I don’t want to keep you.”

Mia went to take her bags from Sam, but he just linked arms with her and started to lead her up the stairs. “No can do, damsel. My job here isn’t done till I’ve delivered you safely to your castle.”

Mia headed up with Sam, glancing back at Steve, mouthing “help!” Steve and Bucky chuckled, following them up to their floor.

At Mia’s door, Sam stopped, handed Mia the rest of her bags, made a low bow, and whispered, “Steve’s talked about you a lot the last couple of weeks. Give him a chance. He’s the best guy.”

Mia’s heart melted a little at Sam’s words. “I may have messed up though,” she whispered.

Sam gave her a wink and a shake of his head. “Nah, he likes it that you didn’t know him. Just talk to him, Canada. Get to know him.”

Sam and Bucky headed into 408, while Steve stood behind Mia as she unlocked her door. “Do you want to come in for a minute?” She tentatively asked. Steve smiled, nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

_ One year later… _

**Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

Mia looked up at Steve as she sang along with Sir Elton John, wondering how this one song could have changed her life so much. If she hadn’t discovered her ex cheating then she wouldn’t have been singing loudly (and drunkenly) in her apartment. She wouldn’t have bothered the sweetheart across the hall, and she wouldn’t be standing here in a VIP box in Vancouver with her boyfriend of 10 months, belting out tunes at an Elton John concert.

After the incident with Colin on the street, Steve and her had spent a couple of months getting to know each other better. They went out on traditional dates and spent a lot of time at Mia’s place talking about their different pasts, their dreams, and their plans for the future. They spent time with Bucky, Sam, and Mia’s friends, Caroline and Aaron. There was lots of teasing when Mia’s mistake regarding Steve and Bucky’s living situation had come to light, and Sam had loved joking Steve about Mia not recognizing Steve. After two months of casually dating, Steve had taken her to Coney Island and asked her to be his girl. That was the first night Steve had stayed over, and it soon felt like they were living together. She had known by month four, that Steve was the guy for her. She just hoped he felt that way about her. 

As a one year meeting anniversary, Steve had arranged a surprise visit home to see her family and had made sure, with help from a certain Stark, that he had tickets to the concert of her favourite singer. Caroline, Bucky, Sam and other friends of Steve’s had come along to experience Mia’s home city in its summer splendour and she was thrilled to introduce her New York family to her Vancouver family.  

Mia’s parents hadn’t believed their daughter when she first told them who she was dating, especially since they too weren’t up to date on who all the American Avengers were. Her friends had teased her mercilessly when they found out how she had met Steve, but she could just laugh it off now.

Mia smiled up at him as she danced along to the song and Steve returned her sappy smile. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her in close. It was Mia’s favourite place to be, tucked in with her guy, knowing that she was loved and respected. She felt Steve take a deep breath, and then release her. He took her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. “Steve?” she murmured.

Steve closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and went down on one knee. Mia took a small step back and bumped into Bucky. He nudged her forward as Steve took her left hand in his. “Mia,” he began, as he looked up at her. “I never thought I would fall in love again after Peggy. I didn’t think I would be lucky enough to meet another woman who was strong, independent and fearless. But someone up there must be looking out for me, because they sent you to me. You have my heart, you are my heart, Mia. You have given me a place where I can leave the past behind me and you’ve given me hope for a future that I’d only dreamed of. Amelia Rivers, from the wilds of Canada, will you make my dreams come true and be my wife?”

"Oh, god, Steve, yes. Yes, yes, yes!” Mia cried as she threw himself into his arms. The people around her started clapping and cheering, as Steve stood up with Mia in his arms and kissed her deeply, not caring who was watching. As Mia and Steve broke apart to hear the congratulations of their friends, she glanced down at the stage to hear Elton John finish the song with a tip of his hat in their direction.

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**


End file.
